This invention relates to an improved dispensing container for thin, flexible, sheet-like materials in roll form, particularly polymeric films, waxed paper, and like wrapping material for household and industrial use. The dispensing container is a derivative of a long, rectangular "trunk-lid" style carton, wherein the improvement comprises means to prevent the inadvertent removal or "pop-out" of the contained roll from the container when sheet-like material is pulled from the roll.
The problem with inadvertent removal or pop-out of the roll arises from normal and intended use of the container, which is to provide a holder for the roll and facilitate the removal of the sheet-like material in segments of varied lengths. When the force necessary to rotate and unravel the roll, or technically, to separate a layer of sheet-like material from the successive underlying layer of same material exceeds the total resistance against removing the roll from the container, the roll will pop out of the container in a direction normal to the force applied. The resistance against the removal of the roll from the container is a function of the angle of pull, friction between the outer surfaces of the sheet-like material on the rotating roll and inner container surfaces contacting thereto, and container structural panels that partially or totally restrain non-rotational movement of the roll.
The problem of roll pop-out is especially acute with high "cling" polymeric films such as those made wholly or partly of polyvinylidene chloride, polyethylene, and their derivatives. The term "cling" refers to the intrinsic or extrinsically introduced property of a film to stick to itself or various host surfaces.
Attempts in the prior art to rectify the problem of roll pop-out in containers which dispense sheet-like materials have consisted primarily of inserting or fabricating single or multi-wall collars or receptacles for the roll ends with full circle, 360.degree. holes or cavities therein positioned adjacent to the side panels. The holes have a diameter slightly larger than that of roll ends to be inserted in order to allow rotation of the roll.
Prior art containers have fabricated the desirable receptacles for the rolls of sheet-like material by utilizing complicated multifolded side panels such as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,477,624, 3,698,548, 2,330,117, 3,114,970, 3,144,970, and 4,238,065. Accordingly, there exists a need for a dispensing container for rolls of sheet-like material that provides receptacles which prevent roll pop-out yet are relatively easily fabricable and uncomplicated in structure. Simplification in structure may result in enhanced ease of manufacture.